


lunchbox friends

by lu_woo



Series: pwp fills [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Competitive Dojae, Dirty Talk, M/M, kind of hate sex?, soccer rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: doyoung and jaehyun have a deal; whoever loses the game, gives the winner a reward.this time though, jaehyun may or may not have lost on purpose.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: pwp fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640818
Comments: 23
Kudos: 443





	lunchbox friends

**Author's Note:**

> { this is another one of my pwp fills for my 1k celebration on twitter! }  
> { i havent written dojae in a hot second so sorry if things arent right !! ;;; }

Doyoung’s back is slammed against the door, effectively shutting it, making the sound echo throughout their room from the force. Jaehyun’s hands slide up Doyoung’s jersey, thumbs immediately pushing against his nipples, making Doyoung arch his back off the wooden door. Doyoung lets out a gasp, letting his head lean back slightly too hard against the wooden surface. 

Hands reach up to grab at Jaehyun’s hands, fingers wrapping around his wrists and successfully pulling his hands out from under his jersey. “Knock it off,” he says breathily, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, “I won and I’m the one supposed to be getting my reward.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, wiggling his hands a bit in Doyoung’s grasp. “Like you’re one to complain about your nipples being played with.” 

“Shut up,” Doyoung says as his eyes narrow at the taller one, gently pushing him backwards a bit so Doyoung can move away from the door. “You’re just mad that we won.” 

“You got lucky,” Jaehyun spits back, hand waving in front of him. “Yuta’s coming back from a cold so he isn’t in his usual state.” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Doyoung’s hands reach down, tugging off his jersey slowly, eyes locking with Jaehyun as he runs his hand down his bare chest. “Just admit you want to get fucked.” 

Jaehyun’s hands grab at Doyoung’s wrist, pushing them and Doyoung up against the door, making Doyoung gasp out at how hard he hits the door. Lips are pressed against each other, only for a moment before teeth start bumping against each other, tongues battling for dominance. Doyoung lets out a growl, arms wriggling and trying to get out of Jaehyun’s grasp. 

“If I wanted it that bad,” Jaehyun says breathily against Doyoung’s lips. He’s pulled back slightly, enough to stare into Doyoung’s eyes. “I wouldn’t need to lose a game to get it.” 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s fingers loosen slightly and he uses it as his chance to tug his arms out of his grasp in one fluid movement. His own fingers rub at his wrists, nose scrunching up at the slight pain that’s running through him due Jaehyun’s grip. “Whatever,” Doyoung scoffs out, “get on the bed. _Your_ bed.” 

Jaehyun’s face contorts. “ _My_ bed?”

“Why do you have to argue with everything I say?” Doyoung rolls his eyes, hand reaching out and tapping at Jaehyun’s side. “Just get on your bed.” 

Thankfully, Jaehyun keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t try to fight back anymore. The younger one walks slowly to his bed, hands quickly shoving the clothes that were thrown onto his blankets this morning onto the floor. The younger one does the same with the blanket, tossing it so it drapes over the chair to his desk before he finally settles down onto the bed. Doyoung’s tugs his own shirt off, tossing it over towards his side of their dorm room before he walks over to Jaehyun’s bed, climbing on it slowly. 

Jaehyun’s arm shoot out, wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulders, pulling him on top of him and Doyoung nearly falls forward, losing his balance at how roughly Jaehyun has pulled him towards him. Lips are pressed against each other, heads tilting and nose brushing up against each other as the kiss deepens. Doyoung sneaks his hands up Jaehyun’s jersey, smirk pulling his lips up when Jaehyun gasps and his back arches up against Doyoung. 

“You’re eager for someone who was just making such a big fuss,” Doyoung teases, hips sliding between Jaehyun’s legs. 

“Shut up,” Jaehyun breathes out, legs spreading and hips bucking up against Doyoung’s. “It’s been two _weeks_ since our last game.” 

“Oh boo hoo,” Doyoung spits out, hands sliding down Jaehyun’s sides to his hips. “It’s not like you can’t have any kind of sexual activities outside of our deal.” 

Their _deal_ is simple. Both Doyoung and Jaehyun play on seperate soccer teams, different clubs at the same university. Doyoung’s club existed first and since that one was full, Jaehyun decided to make _another_ club. One thing led to another and as one can imagine, the two clubs soon had it out for each other, determined to show the other that their club was superior. Most of it had to do with Jaehyun and Doyoung themselves, their incredible competitive sides coming into play with the whole thing. 

Now the deal itself was set by Doyoung, much to Jaehyun’s surprise. _Next game, whoever loses, gets to give the winner a reward_. The rewards started out simple, buying the winner coffee or dinner. Then it was other mundane things like cleaning the bathroom that they share or doing the others laundry. The whole reward incentive gave both Doyoung and Jaehyun a boost in their competitive spirits. They’d go even harder than usual at games, practically forgetting the rest of their club is there and only focusing on each other, trying to be better than each other. 

Then one night after they both had settled down on the floor, leaned up against Doyoung’s bed, already three cans of beer deep each, Doyoung had suggested a new reward. _Next person that loses, gives the other a kiss_. Jaehyun wasn’t technically surprised by the reward itself, both of them had been pinning each other for the last few months due to the nature of their little game (but neither of them would admit that they were actually developing feelings for the other of course), but the fact that _Doyoung_ was the one to suggest it. Despite his cheeks being pink from more than just the alcohol, Jaehyun shook on it, realizing that it doesn’t matter if he wins or loses this time because both would benefit from it. 

Naturally, one kiss wasn’t enough. It started off with a quick peck on the cheek in the locker room once everyone else had left. Jaehyun took it to another level, pressing his lips quickly against Doyoung’s a few weeks later. Then their lips locked for longer and their tongues began to mingle together. Over months and now into the new year, the rewards are far more explicit than innocent kisses. They still share them, hot, quick kisses being shared but there’s more to it than that, kissing is no longer the reward. Like the whole thing, it started small, if it could be categorized as small, with handjobs and blowjobs. Then it went to fingering and finally fucking. 

Of course it was awkward the first time, both of them unsure if they should actually be doing it but both of them also not wanting to back out. The morning after was even more awkward, especially since they both had class together bright and early at eight. What was even more embarrassing was the way Doyoung limped for the whole day, cheeks burning for just as long. He could barely even look at Jaehyun and he didn’t even come back to their dorm until Jaehyun was half asleep, the time well past midnight. 

Obviously they’re not like that anymore. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve first slept together and with a handful of games they’ve had against each other, all of the rewards have been sex. Typically it’s whoever loses gets fucked, both loving the power trip they get from winning and getting to dominate the other. The absolute best part of it is that they’ve silently come to a mutual agreement that the only time they can fuck is after games. The fact that they’re roommates and they see each other naked, see each other hard in the mornings, see everything and are so close for most of the day and they have to wait, is something that fuels their little game even more. 

Now its been two weeks since they’ve had sex, two long weeks and Doyoung has been waiting for this. Doyoung has been thinking about it for the last few days while he’s been practicing. Because like every reward now, both of them benefit and it didn’t matter who lost or won and Doyoung is certainly not complaining at the way Jaehyun is looking up at him, cheeks painted pink with a flush that has started to go down his neck. 

“It’s not the same though,” Jaehyun grunts out when Doyoung’s hands run down his thighs, thumbs pressing against the insides as he spreads his legs more. “Fuck, can you not tease?” 

“Ah,” Doyoung says, finger being held up between them. “This is my reward, remember? I’ll tease as much as I want.” 

“You’re literally the fucking _worst_ , do you know that?” Jaehyun groans, hands reaching up to cover at his face, hips attempting to grind down against Doyoung. “It’s bad enough that you’re going to rub in the fact that your team won for the next three days but now you’re going to make me suffer even more?” 

Doyoung’s nose scrunches up and one fluid movement, Jaehyun’s shorts are pushed up enough to expose most of his thigh, then Doyoung’s hand lifts up and there’s a loud slap that echoes through the room. “Jaehyun, _shut up_. I’ll give you what you want, just be _patient_.” 

The slap seems to quiet the other, his lips are pressed tightly together when Doyoung looks up at him. The blush on his face has turned a darker shade of pink and his ears are practically as red as the soccer jersey laying on the floor. Doyoung lets his hands wander up Jaehyun’s shorts, one cupping at his crotch, cock tenting the fabric up. His hands squeezes and his palm pushes against Jaehyun’s cock, the other squirming and moaning softly at the feeling. Doyoung decides to only tease him for a few minutes, his own cock pressing uncomfortably against his shorts. 

Jaehyun lifts his hips up to help Doyoung take his shorts and underwear off. They’re thrown to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes that will most likely stay there until a day before their next match. As if Jaehyun read Doyoung’s mind, the younger one spreads his legs more, allowing Doyoung to slide between them, body bending forward and face hovering over Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun’s head leans back and his hands reach down to wrap around his thighs, hugging his knees against his chest. 

Doyoung lets out a soft laugh, “I was going to suck you off but I see you want something else.” 

“Can’t you do both,” Jaehyun breathes out, spreading his legs enough to look down at Doyoung.

“Mm,” Doyoung hums, pressing a soft kiss against Jaehyun’s balls. “We’ll see how desperate you are after I eat you out.” 

Before Jaehyun can respond, Doyoung lets his tongue drag down slowly from his balls, all the way down to his hole. One quick swipe of his tongue against his entrance has Jaehyun moaning, _loud_. Feet get pushed against Doyoung’s shoulders, curling against his skin as Doyoung begins to flick his tongue against Jaehyun. 

It might be gross, Doyoung shoving his face between Jaehyun’s cheeks after they just played a two hour game of soccer, but Doyoung loves it. He loves the musky smell of Jaehyun from him sweating, the pheromones, he likes to call it. A scent that holds all the hard work that Jaehyun did in order to try and win the game, only to lose and now be whining of the bed, squirming at the feeling of Doyoung’s tongue pushing in him. 

Jaehyun’s hips roll down against Doyoung’s face. Doyoung flicks his eyes up to meet with Jaehyun’s hand that has wrapped around his cock, moving up and down quickly. Doyoung pulls away, hand reaching up and swatting away Jaehyun’s that’s wrapped around his cock. The older one groans and Doyoung sits up enough to see the frown on his face. 

Doyoung expects him to make a fuss, to spit back at him like he does normally. Everything is a competition now since they started sleeping together. Even while they’re in the middle of foreplay, they’re both fighting for dominance. But Jaehyun doesn’t say a single thing, the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a loud whine. His cheeks are bright red, ears as red as can be, at least as red as Doyoung has seen them in a while. 

Jaehyun’s hands go back to grabbing his thighs, tugging them up against his sides, putting his hole on display for Doyoung. The sight makes him swallow a growl. “I still have to stretch you,” Doyoung says as his fingers press flat against Jaehyun’s entrance, rubbing small circles along the ribbed skin. “I don’t care how desperate you are, I’m not going to fuck you unstretched.” 

“I know,” Jaehyun breathes out, hold clenching when Doyoung’s finger pushes in slightly. “Ah, I just really want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me.” 

“Hand me the lube then,” Doyoung says, free hand reaching out and wiggling at Jaehyun. 

The other shifts, arm stretching until he can grab onto his nightstand drawer. Doyoung can hear the way his hand pats around, desperately attempting to look for the bottle of lube inside (which is really the only thing in his nightstand, besides his fleshlight). He’s able to grab it, practically shoving it into Doyoung’s hand. It’s a new bottle, maybe has gotten one or two uses out of it, but definitely not with Doyoung. The thought of Jaehyun jacking himself off or fingering himself makes Doyoung’s cock twitch against his thigh, desperate to be out of his soccer shorts. 

Doyoung pours more than enough over his fingers, so much that it drips off onto his lap and even some onto Jaehyun’s balls, making the other gasp softly from the coldness. They don’t speak as Doyoung rubs his fingers against Jaehyun’s hole, only their eyes meeting and Jaehyun pleads silently for Doyoung to push his fingers in. Slowly, like everything else Doyoung’s done since they’ve landed on the bed together, he pushes two fingers in, watching the way Jaehyun’s back arches and his hands grasp at the sheets. 

“That feels so good,” Jaehyun practically _purrs_ out. 

Doyoung stifles a laugh and an eye roll at the way Jaehyun is grinding his hips down against his hand. The younger one is always like this when he bottoms. He’s got a sharp tongue, as sharp as Doyoung’s, but the moment he starts to get what he wants, he becomes a babbling mess of pleasure. 

“I barely put my fingers in you and you’re already acting like a slut,” Doyoung says, licking at his lips as he pushes his fingers in more. “Just admit you lose the game on purpose.” Doyoung spreads his fingers before he starts to thrust them. “Admit you wanted to get fucked, Jae.” 

Jaehyun’s ears are bright red and the color goes all the way down to his chest, and Doyoung swears Jaehyun’s nipples have the slightest bit of pink on them too. Jaehyun looks stunning like this, his chest rising and falling quickly as Doyoung’s fingers begin to thrust harder, going all the way up to the knuckle before pulling out and slamming back in. The way his eyes are hooded and dark, watery with desire and pleasure, silently begging Doyoung to give him what he really wants. Jaehyun is no longer the competitive jock that everyone is slightly scared of on the field. Under Doyoung, he’s Jaehyun who begs to get fucked and has a mouth dirtier than the locker room floor. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun hisses softly, back arching and head leaning back against the pillow. “Yes, _fuck_ , okay, I lost on purpose. Are you happy?” Jaehyun tilts his head down, opening his eyes enough to look at Doyoung. “You just fucked me so good last time I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” 

Doyoung doesn’t answer and leans forward, free hand wrapping around Jaehyun’s jaw, pulling him into a kiss. Two fingers become three and in seconds, Jaehyun is moaning against Doyoung’s lips. The kiss is sloppy, barely even a kiss at all. There’s drool leaking out of the corners of both of their mouths, tongues battling for nothing besides pleasure. Jaehyun’s hand slide down Doyoung’s sides, pushing at his shorts. He doesn’t get them off but he does get his hands in them, one hand wrapping around his cock and it’s Doyoung’s turn to moan against Jaehyun’s lips. 

“You’re so fucking hard,” Jaehyun laughs, pulling away slightly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt your cock so hard before. Mm,” Doyoung watches the way Jaehyun’s lips pull up into a grin as his hand squeezes around Doyoung’s cock. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Shove your hard cock in me and fuck me until you can’t and then fill me up until I leak?” 

“My god, Jaehyun,” Doyoung groans, own hand losing rhythm from Jaehyun’s words. “Shut up, I’ll fuck you.” 

Fingers get pulled out and in one fluid motion, Doyoung’s shorts get tossed off and added to the collection on the floor. The bottle of lube is picked up again and Doyoung pours another generous amount on his cock, letting the excess drip onto Jaehyun’s sheets. One pump, two pumps, three pumps, and then Doyoung is grabbing Jaehyun’s legs, spreading them and sliding between them. 

“Wait,” Jaehyun breathes out, hands reaching down to grab at Doyoung’s. “Fuck me from behind. You get way deeper that way.” 

Doyoung bites at his bottom lip, nodding as he watches Jaehyun roll over onto his stomach, sticking his ass up and the second he stops moving is the second that Doyoung’s hand collides with his cheek. It makes Jaehyun moan and his hips drop slightly, most likely not expecting the slap. Then his ass is wiggling at Doyoung, cute round cheeks on display. Doyoung licks at his lips, one hand grabbing onto Jaehyun’s ass and the other holding his cock. 

Even with the generous amount of lube, Jaehyun is _tight_. “I thought you were lying when you said it’s been two weeks since you got any.” Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly as he pushes in more, watching his cock disappear into Jaehyun. “You’re so tight, Jae.” 

Doyoung isn’t that big, if he’s being honest. He’s not bigger than Jaehyun, maybe slightly thicker but Jaehyun definitely has at least an inch on him. The velvet warmth of Jaehyun is making Doyoung’s head spin and he’s got his nails digging into Jaehyun’s ass to keep himself balanced. 

“Even if it wasn’t true,” Jaehyun tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s hooded ones. “I only bottom with you.” 

There’s a handful of things that Doyoung could say in response to that. Yet all that Doyoung finds himself doing is gripping onto Jaehyun’s ass more and _thrust_. He starts off slow, pulling nearly all the way out only to slowly push back in. He continues like that for a few minutes before Jaehyun is pushing his hips back and whining, not even bothering to say what he wants and letting his actions do the talking. 

This time though, Doyoung is the one becoming impatient at his own pace. He’s so incredibly hard, so fucking horny at this point though that he’s scared if he thrusts to fast, he’ll cum too quickly and he’ll never hear the end of it from Jaehyun. So Doyoung quickens the pace slightly, thrusting hard enough for the sound of skin slapping to echo throughout the room. 

“Doyoung please,” Jaehyun whines, pushing himself up on his elbows, rocking his hips back to meet with Doyoung’s thrusts. “Please, harder.”

As much as Doyoung doesn’t want to cum too early, he thinks he might explode if he doesn’t fuck Jaehyun like he wants to right now. It’s been several weeks since Doyoung has been this horny and it’s not a coincidence that both times have been with Jaehyun. The boy has a way of making Doyoung crazy, nearly lose his mind crazy. There’s just something about him, something that Doyoung can’t exactly pinpoint, that makes Doyoung’s mind get foggy. And right now, every part of Jaehyun is fueling the heat in Doyoung’s stomach and crotch. 

Doyoung’s hand lands on Jaehyun’s lower back, pushing his torso down against the bed and Jaehyun does a perfect job at keeping his ass angled up. The sight makes Doyoung moan out, hands sliding back to hold onto Jaehyun’s hips, nails pushing against his skin as he begins to thrust again. This time, Doyoung doesn’t hold back. He hooks one of his legs up, pressing it against Jaehyun’s thigh as he moves his hips quickly. 

Jaehyun is choking out moans and groans under him, clenching and loosening around his cock every time he thrusts in. The younger one’s hands reach back at one point, holding his cheeks open to allow Doyoung to thrust deeper, making them both lean their heads back in pleasure. One particularly hard thrust has Jaehyun’s hands slip off his cheeks, landing on the bed instead, gripping it and tugging the sheets up. 

“Oh, _Doyoung_ , fuck right there.” 

Doyoung nods to himself, knowing that Jaehyun can’t see him respond. He grips at Jaehyun’s hips tightly, keeping him still as he continues to thrust, careful to keep the same angel. It seems to work because Jaehyun is practically sobbing out pleads and gasps, babbling things that Doyoung can’t hear nor understand. 

“D-Doyoung,” Jaehyun moans, hand hitting against the bed, “I’m gonna cum-” 

With quick movements, Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun, tugging him up so his back is flush against Doyoung’s chest. His thrusts only falter for a moment before they go back to the unforgiving pace that has several beads of sweat sliding down Doyoung’s cheeks. Jaehyun’s head leans back against Doyoung’s shoulder, one hand grabbing at Doyoung’s when it begins to wrap around his cock. Doyoung quickly pushes it away and grips at Jaehyun’s cock before pumping it to match with his thrusts. 

Jaehyun is _shaking_ against him. Doyoung can tell he’s trying to not cum, trying to hold on as long as he can, much like Doyoung is doing. Jaehyun’s thighs are shaking so much that they knock together, his chest is rising and falling so quickly that it should be concerning. His hands are desperately trying to grab onto anything, nails dragging along Doyoung’s arms every few seconds. Just as Doyoung can feel Jaehyun begin to tighten around him, he thrusts harder, practically knocking Jaehyun over. It only takes a few more thrusts and twists of Doyoung’s hand for Jaehyun’s whole body to stiffen and his orgasm wash over him. 

Jaehyun cums beautifully. Doyoung thought he was crazy for thinking so the first few times he saw him cum but it’s true. Even though he can’t see his face, he knows exactly what it looks like. His mouth starts off parted, lips red and slick from licking them too much, before he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, dimples pushing into his cheeks. His eyes flutter close and his bangs are probably wet from sweat, sticking messily on his forehead. Pale skin is flushed all the way down, practically his whole body is pink as he orgasms. 

Then there’s how Jaehyun’s cock twitches in Doyoung’s hand. It’s big and red and twitches so harshly against him. There’s rope after rope of cum squirting out of him, landing on the bed, contrasting against the gray sheets beneath them. The sight is what pushes Doyoung over the edge. He tightens his grip against Jaehyun’s cock, the other whining in protest, and he pushes in all the way, tilting his head forward until it bumps against Jaehyun’s shoulder as his own orgasm hits. 

“Ugh,” Jaehyun whines, finally peeling Doyoung’s hand off his cock when he has the strength to. “Pull out.” 

Doyoung nods, licking at his lips as he grabs Jaehyun’s hips, sliding out of him slowly, watching the way his cum slides out of him and onto the bed. “Are you happy now,” Doyoung asks, fingers sliding down between Jaehyun’s cheeks, pushing against his entrance. “Little cum slut.” 

Jaehyun hisses, hand reaching back and slapping Doyoung’s, wiggling away from him and laying down on the bed, carefully avoiding the strings of cum on the sheets. “Don’t even pretend that you wouldn’t act the same way if you were bottoming.” 

Doyoung only rolls his eyes as he slides off the bed, walking over to his side of the room and grabbing the pack of baby wipes he’s gotten for these particular moments. “I can’t believe you really lost the game on purpose just to get fucked.” Doyoung opens the pack of wipes, tugging a few out before tossing them onto Jaehyun’s stomach, the other one gasping and kicking his leg out to try and kick Doyoung. 

“Those are cold, asshole!” Despite his words, Jaehyun is laughing, hands grabbing the wipes and setting them next to him. “Are you not even going to wipe me up? It’s your cum in me.” 

“What are you five? Wipe yourself.” Doyoung says, tongue sticking out as he rubs the wipe against his neck. 

“God, I can’t wait to beat you on Friday so I can treat you like the brat you are.” Jaehyun says as he throws one of the wipes at Doyoung. 

“Yeah well I’m not going to lose like you did,” Doyoung states matter-of-factly, “You think I’m as desperate as you to get fucked?” 

Jaehyun snorts, sliding out of the bed to walk up to Doyoung, lips hovering next to his ear. “What if I told you I’d let you ride me in the locker room right after? I’ll suck your nipples too, just like you like it.” The words send shivers down Doyoung’s spine and he lets his eyes flutter closed. “I’ll even stick my fingers in your mouth and make you gag around them.” The last bit of Jaehyun’s words end in a hum as he walks away, striding into the bathroom with a wide grin on his lips that has Doyoung’s fist clenching. 

“Game on, Jung!”


End file.
